


Battle Born

by Lexigent



Category: Captain America (Comics), Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Community: avengers_xchng, Fanmix, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-20
Updated: 2012-12-20
Packaged: 2017-11-23 15:24:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 691
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/623657
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lexigent/pseuds/Lexigent
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Made for the Avengers Holiday Exchange 2012.</p><p>This mix is an attempt at chronicling Steve and Bucky's journey from the 1940s through to 2012 in songs.<br/>Chet Baker, Jimi Hendrix, The Killers, Mumford & Sons, Ryan Adams et al.—15 songs, bonus track, and cover art.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Battle Born

**Author's Note:**

  * For [dametokillfor](https://archiveofourown.org/users/dametokillfor/gifts).



  
[ ](http://morelindo.livejournal.com/pics/catalog/2851/217192)   


**1\. The Star-Spangled Banner**  
 _Oh, say does that star-spangled banner yet wave  
O'er the land of the free and the home of the brave?_

**2\. Goldmund - Johnny Has Gone For A Soldier**  
 _With fife and drum he marched away, he would not heed what I did say  
He'll not come home for many a day, Johnny has gone for a soldier_

**3\. Bruce Springsteen - Blood Brothers**  
 _But the stars are burnin' bright like some mystery uncovered_  
I'll keep movin' through the dark with you in my heart  
My blood brother 

**4\. R.E.M. - Leaving New York**  
 _It's easier to leave than to be left behind_  
Leaving was never my proud  
Leaving New York, never easy  
I saw the light fading out 

**5\. Chet Baker - My Buddy**  
 _Nights are long since you went away_  
I think about you all through the day  
My buddy, My buddy,  
No buddy quite so true 

_Miss your voice, the touch of your hand_  
Just long to know that you understand  
My buddy, My buddy  
Ooh your buddy misses you 

**6\. Jake Bugg - Broken**  
 _I wait here for you 'fore I'm broken down_  
I'm coming down  
This time  
'fore my heart bleeds 

**7\. Ryan Adams - Dirty Rain**  
 _Last time I was here it was raining_  
It ain't raining anymore  
Streets were drowning, the water's laming  
All the ruins washed ashore 

_Now I'm just looking through the rubble_  
Try to find out who we were  
Last time I was here it was raining  
It ain't raining anymore 

**8\. The Killers - Battle Born**  
 _You lost faith in the human spirit_  
You walk around like a ghost  
Your star-spangled heart  
Took a train for the coast 

_When you shine you're a hilltop mansion_  
So how'd you lose the light?  
Was it blown by the wind,  
In the still of the night? 

**9\. Leonard Cohen - Avalanche**  
 _You who wish to conquer pain,_  
You must learn what makes me kind;  
The crumbs of love that you offer me,  
They're the crumbs I've left behind.  
Your pain is no credential here,  
It's just the shadow, shadow of my wound. 

**10\. Ingrid Michaelson - Blood Brothers**  
 _If you knew me, would you lift me from the ground?_  
If you loved me, would you even hear me make a sound?  
We're all blood, we're all blood, blood brothers  
We're all blood, we're all blood, blood brothers 

**11\. James Vincent McMorrow - We Don't Eat**  
 _If this is redemption, why do I bother at all_  
There's nothing to mention, and nothing has changed  
Still I'd rather be working at something, than praying for the rain  
So I wander on, till someone else is saved 

_We don't eat until your father's at the table_  
We don't drink until the devil's turned to dust  
Never once has any man I've met been able to love  
So if I were you, I'd have a little trust 

**12\. Mumford & Sons - Not With Haste**  
 _Your eyes they tie me down so hard_  
I'll never learn to put up a guard  
So keep my love, my candle bright  
Learn me hard, oh learn me right 

_This ain't no sham  
I am what I am_

_Do not let my fickle flesh go to waste_  
As it keeps my heart and soul in its place  
And I will love with urgency but not with haste 

**13\. Girlyman - Fall Stories**  
 _Your love comes out your hands_  
It all comes out of your hands  
make me remember who I am 

**14\. Jimi Hendrix - Star Spangled Banner**

_(instrumental)_

**15\. Stars - In Our Bedroom After the War**  
 _All the living are dead, and the dead are all living  
The war is over and we are beginning..._

_We won, or we think we did, when you went away, you were just a kid  
And if you lost it all, and you lost it, we will still be there when the war is over_

**BONUS TRACK**  
 **16\. Girlyman - The Shape I Found You In**  
 _You were spoken for_  
I spent twenty lifetimes at your door  
But your heart was busy within  
Building bomb shelters under your skin  
That's the shape I found you in 

 

[Spotify playlist: Battle Born](http://open.spotify.com/user/morelindo/playlist/5wLlExZuJqfiXO1jYZkE2w)  
[Download link (Sendspace)](http://www.sendspace.com/file/6p1r9x)


End file.
